


The ghost of a zombie

by Rock_F1_Soccer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Zomie, dead, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rock_F1_Soccer/pseuds/Rock_F1_Soccer
Summary: You died. And you’re a ghost, wait no you’re a zombie. Ahh, f*ck you’re both.





	The ghost of a zombie

You died. But there you stood. Over your dead body. A ghost. That’s what you are. ‘What is that?’ you thought as you saw a movement. ‘Why the heck is my body moving? It shouldn’t be moving, it’s dead.’ But it was. Your body was moving, it still looked dead but it was moving. ‘Can you be a ghost and a zombie at the same time?’ The answer was yes, obviously. Then there was your body, now standing. It wasn’t breathing but it stood. “J?” Shit! Your best friend Alec! He couldn’t find you. You just died for gods sake! Well, your body had the same idea as you had: Go away as fast as you can!

_About a week later_

Alec went to the police three days ago. Now you were a missing person. You, the ghost part, knew that your body needed to move out of this city but your body had other things in mind. It was just walking over a bridge, without a railing. The zombie was walking near the edge, really near. No, stop. ‘It’s walking towards the edge!’ You figured out. “No stupid, oh my good. No just... just turn... fuck. Don’t wander over there, you’re gonna fall down the... aaand there it goes........ moron” It just fell into the river.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw something on tumblr and inspiration hit me. I don’t think that there will be more of that.


End file.
